leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
1992
1991 1992 1993 Events * Rioting in Los Angeles following verdict announced in the Rodney King case. * Arkansas, Michigan, Florida, Missouri, Ohio, South Dakota, Montana, Arizona and Wyoming adopt term limits for their state legislatures. * Iranian Baha'i Bahman Samandari is executed for apostasy. * Natural Law Party is founded. * China's population is 1,171.71 million. * Overfishing reduces the total mackeral (Champsocephalus gunmari) icefish catch to only 66 tons. In 1978 the total catch had been 235,000 tons. * UNCTAD VIII in Cartagena. Timeline January * January: Combat ends in Croatia. * January 1: Russian Federation becomes an independent sovereign nation-state. * January 2: Price liberalization announced in the Russian Federation. Inflation wipes out savings in roubles. * January 8: George H.W. Bush vomits in the lap of the Japanese Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa. * January 19: Russian scientists and technicians stage in Zvezdnyi Gorod or Star City, stage a symbolic strike to protest their low wages: 500 roubles per month. February * February 5: President George H. W. Bush is reported to be mesmerized by a grocery scanner. * February 12: Darwin Day * February 18: Following a month of allegations of infidelity and draft-dodging, Arkansas Governor Bill Clinton finishes a surprisingly strong second in the New Hampshire Primary. The showing earns him the moniker "Comeback Kid" and paves his way to the Democratic Presidential nomination. * February 25: Beverly Bassett Schaffer sends NYT reporter Jeff Gerth a detailed 13 page memo based her records on Madison Guaranty S&L. * February 28: Beverly Bassett Schaffer sends NYT reporter Jeff Gerth another 5 page memo based her records on Madison Guaranty S&L. * February 29: Ethnic Croats and Muslims in Bosnia-Herzegovina pass a referendum of independence from Yugoslavia. The Serb ethnic minority responds violently, supported by the Serbian president Slobodan Milosevic, and campaigns of ethnic cleansing sweep the republic. April * April 5-6: Italian General Elections reduce the number of parliamentary seats held by the Christian Democratic Party, which then undermines the 4 party coalition that had ruled Italy. * April 6: United Nations recognizes Bosnian independence and war erupts between the Bosnian government and better armed Serb Bosnian nationalists. Three year seige of Sarjevo begins. The United Nations sits on its hands. May * May 3: Marie Ségolène Royal becomes French Minister of the Environment. * May 19: At a speech in San Francisco, Vice President Quayle criticizes fictional television character Murphy Brown for choosing to raise a child alone. * May 20: Mass shooting in Paerata, New Zealand: Brian Schlaepfer shoots four and then himself. June * June 15: A New Jersey sixth grader corrects Vice President Dan Quayle's misspelling of the word "potato." July * July 2: Canadian Grand Banks Cod fishery is closed. In this classic Tragedy of the Commons, overfishing reduced a renewable resource to .0001 of the 1960s fish population. 20,000 fishermen lose their livelihoods. August * August 17: Pat Buchanan gives his infamous "cultural war" speech at the Republican National Convention. October * October 17-30: In its most intensive inspections, UNSCOM 45 determines that Iraq has been disarmed of ballistic missiles: includes 75 inspection sites. * October 25: Lithuania adopts a new democratic constitution. November * November 3: Bill Clinton easily defeats incumbent President George H. W. Bush and independent candidate Ross Perot in the U.S. Presidential election. * November 24: Artillery shell fired by Somali warlord's militia of Ali Mahdi hits World Food Programme (WFP) ship carrying food aid as it is entering the port of Mogadishu. December * December: Majority in the Sixth Congress of People's Deputies refuse to confirm Yegor Gaidar as Prime Minister of Russia and Viktor Chernomyrdin is selected as a compromise candidate. * December 6-12: Anti-Muslim rioting by Hindu fundamentalists in Ayodya, India. 1,200 die, most of the Muslim and the Babru Masjid is destroyed. * December 18: United Nations Resolution 799 "strongly condemns" Israel's deportation of 413 Palestinians.